It's a new life
by mokona-pyuh
Summary: Mark se réveille en sueur dans son lit, le rêve encore présent dans son esprit - mais est-ce un rêve, ou est-il vraiment Mordred ? Devient-il fou ? Puis son téléphone sonne, et avec lui vient une réponse... inattendue. OS sans prétention ni réel but.


**Joyeuse St Valentin en retard !**

**Eh oui, j'ai décidé que cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de fanfics, surtout des One-shot, surtout sur Merlin et Mordred. Bon, le Merdred n'est pas évident, mais pour ceux d'entre vous qui en veulent vous en trouverez sans trop chercher. Même si c'est très court.  
**

**Plus de notes en fin de fic.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, on le sait et je le regrette chaque jour qui passe.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**It's A New Life**

* * *

Mordred exécute son geste rapidement, violemment. Son épée trouve sa cible, et un sentiment macabre de satisfaction l'emplit. Une seconde plus tard, il retire sa lame, voit Arthur tressaillir, et il se sent vide. Alors c'est ça, la vengeance ? Se sentir fini, comme si on avait plus aucune raison de continuer. Comme si on venait d'accomplir son rôle, son destin. Se sentir complet et pourtant étrangement creux.

Puis, soudain, alors que ces étranges sensations ne font même pas encore sens à l'intérieur de Mordred, la douleur les rejoint. Il hoquette, en sentant l'épée d'Arthur refléter sa propre lame, s'enfonçant sous ses côtes, trouvant son cœur... Et se retirer, fluidement. Sauf que le chevalier sait que son roi a visé parfaitement juste, alors que lui n'avait jamais vraiment tué quelqu'un de cette façon. Il mourra vite, Arthur mettra des jours si on s'occupe de lui.

Au final, ils mourront de la main l'un de l'autre malgré tout.

L'idée est quelque peu ridicule, quand on y repense. Arthur a sauvé Mordred lors de leur première rencontre. Mordred a sauvé Arthur lors de leur seconde. Le roi lui a offert une place, un titre, une maison, a commencé à changer les choses. Le druide lui a offert sa loyauté, son amitié, son aide, a continué à croire qu'il changerait les choses. Et maintenant, rien que pour une malheureuse erreur – de la part d'Arthur ou de lui-même, Mordred n'est même plus sûr – ils vont mourir tous les deux, tués par l'autre.

Cela lui tire un sourire, le dernier qu'il fera, le dernier qu'il a la force de faire. Et face à lui, Arthur le fixe avec un mélange de choc et d'incompréhension, et peut-être un peu de résignation. Le pauvre. Toute sa vie à avoir un destin plus grand que lui, des ennemis prophétisés et des protecteurs prophétisés aussi, sans jamais le savoir. Cela ôte son sourire à Mordred – et de toute façon il n'a plus la force de contracter les muscles de son visage.

Alors qu'il tombe au sol, sans même sentir le choc ou la douleur, son sang continuant de le quitter lentement, il se demande où est Emrys. Est-ce qu'il est toujours prisonnier ? Est-il à l'origine de cette puissante vague de magie qui a submergé le champ de bataille peu de temps auparavant ? Sait-il qu'il arrive trop tard pour sauver son roi ?

Oui. Soudain, Mordred comprend. Oui, bien sûr qu'Emrys sait. Emrys a toujours su. Comme Mordred savait qui il était, Emrys savait qui il était également. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il tuerait Arthur. C'était pour cela qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, malgré leurs similarités, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient pareils, l'un et l'autre.

Ils avaient un destin opposés.

C'est ironique, vraiment. Au final, le seul qui connaissait son destin était Emrys, et il est le seul qui va survivre. Alors qu'il aura été incapable de le changer, pendant toute sa vie. Alors qu'il aura sûrement essayé pendant toute sa vie, Mordred en est sûr, de changer le destin. Et il n'y sera jamais parvenu. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps réduit, comme eux tous, à l'état de pion sur l'échiquier du destin. Quelle ironie. Quelle tristesse.

Mordred ferme les yeux, avec le sentiment étrange et amer de ne jamais vraiment avoir vécu, de n'avoir été qu'un pion, comme Emrys, comme Arthur, comme Morgane... Jeté après avoir accompli son œuvre. Sans aucune autre utilité...

Le noir l'envahit.

Et quelque part, dans une autre époque, dans un autre lieu, Mordred rouvre les yeux.

Il n'est pas mourant, dans un champ de bataille, mais dans son lit. Dans son appartement. Il a vingt ans à nouveau, d'autres vêtements, une autre coupe de cheveux, un autre _nom, _même. Il n'est plus chevalier – il n'y a plus de chevaliers depuis plus d'un millénaire, lui rappelle la partie de son cerveau qui se souvient des cours d'histoires du lycée – mais acteur.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains, parce qu'il a une immense migraine, que ses entrailles semblent faire des nœuds, et qu'il a l'impression de nager entre deux eaux, et il est _Mordred_ mais il est _Mark_ et il est _mort_, mais il est _vivant_ et... Il se redresse soudain sur son matelas, se jette hors du lit et se précipite à la salle de bain pour vomir tout ce que contient son estomac – de la bile, surtout, et cela le brûle, mais il s'en fiche, parce qu'il ne sait_ même plus qui il est, où il est, ce qu'il fait là, qui est Mordred, il devient fou_...

Son téléphone portable sonne.

C'est la première chose qui réussit à traverser son esprit remplit de souvenirs qui s'emmêlent, et c'est donc ce à quoi il se raccroche, désespérément. Il essuie rapidement sa bouche avec du papier toilette, et se rend dans sa chambre, où il attrape l'engin – _il n'y avait pas ça, à Camelot, quelle invention incroyable, peut-être pas pareil que la télépathie mais_... Concentration. Fermant les yeux pour se forcer à ne penser qu'à l'appel, il décroche, ne regardant pas le numéro.

\- Allô ? Salue-t-il.

Sa voix lui semble enrouée – _mais c'est la même voix, exactement la même, que quand il était Mordred_ – et il se racle la gorge une fois, en attendant que la personne ne réponde. Quand la réponse vient, il manque de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

\- Mordred ? Demande la voix de Merlin, reconnaissable entre mille, n'ayant pas changé d'un pouce, et pourtant plus vieille, usée, fatiguée... différente.

\- Emrys. Souffle-t-il, avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je... _Merde_...

Une soudaine vague de nausée le reprend, et il marmonne une excuse rapide à Merlin – _Merlin, Emrys, comment est-ce possible, il devient fou_ – avant de se ruer aux toilettes à nouveau, pour vomir – encore de la bile, ça fait toujours mal, mais c'est réel, ce n'est pas un rêve. Il tousse brièvement un résidu acide, s'essuie la bouche à nouveau avec le papier toilette, et porte le téléphone à nouveau à son oreille.

\- Erm, désolé. S'excuse-t-il, sans tellement réfléchir, avant d'ajouter en guise d'excuses. Malade.

\- J'entends ça. Répond la voix de Merlin à nouveau, et cette fois il semble hésiter entre l'amusement et la fatigue. Je suppose que c'était à prévoir. Le corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter plusieurs vies.

\- Je suppose. Répète Mordred, bêtement, se sentant en décalage. Ça fait vraiment bizarre. De t'entendre, je veux dire. Surtout en sachant... ce que j'ai fais.

\- Effectivement. Fait Merlin, et Mordred est surpris de ne pas entendre de ressentiment dans sa voix. J'aurais bien opté pour la télépathie, mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible, et je suis tout sauf certain que contacter quelqu'un par la pensée alors qu'il vient de se souvenir de son ancienne vie est une bonne idée.

\- Non, effectivement. Grimace Mordred. Entendre des voix et penser être la réincarnation d'un chevalier-sorcier de l'époque Arthurienne n'est pas preuve de santé mentale. J'ai encore des doutes sur le fait que je suis vraiment au téléphone avec toi, à vrai dire. C'est irréel, un peu.

\- Pourtant c'est vrai. Semble s'amuser le sorcier. Félicitation, au fait.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonne l'ancien druide.

\- Tu le prends bien mieux que les autres l'ont fait. Répond Merlin.

L'information prend un certain temps à monter au cerveau de Mordred, et il lui faut une bonne minute avant de comprendre. Les autres. Il n'est pas le seul dans son cas. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Arthur... oh, dieux, c'est vraiment embarrassant. Il demande finalement, ne cachant pas son appréhension.

\- Les autres ?

\- Rassures toi, pas d'Arthur. Se moque Merlin, gentiment malgré l'amertume de son ton en prononçant le nom du roi. Et seulement Lancelot, à cette époque.

\- À cette époque. Répète Mordred.

\- Oui. Opine le sorcier. Visiblement, le destin a décidé qu'il serait drôle de tous vous réincarner à tour de rôle, à un siècle d'intervalle environ, en attendant qu'Arthur ne revienne. Du coup, j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à vous chercher, tous, et à me préparer pour votre retour. Un sacré boulot, si j'ose dire.

\- Tu- Tu as vécu tout ce temps ? Balbutie l'ancien chevalier. Seul ? Mais...

\- C'est long, oui. Soupire Merlin, et sa voix est vieille et fatiguée à nouveau. Mais le destin a toujours des plans pour moi, que je le veuille ou non.

\- C'est cruel. Murmure Mordred – et il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il l'a dit à voix haute avant que Merlin ne réponde.

\- L'histoire de ma vie. Ricane-t-il. Dis moi, tu vis toujours dans ton appartement à Londres ? Mark Vlahos, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu sais ça. Mais oui. Fait avec sarcasme l'acteur. Pourquoi, tu veux passer boire un verre, rattraper le temps perdu, peut-être m'étrangler dans mon sommeil ?

\- Tentant. S'amuse son interlocuteur, mais il n'y a pas d'animosité dans sa voix. Mais non, pas de meurtre de prévu. Boire un verre, par contre, est autrement plus attirant. Samedi, au café du coin de la rue ?

\- Samedi. Approuve Mordred. Bonne idée. Tu es sûr que je ne dois pas écrire mon testament avant de venir ? Mettre une armure ?

\- Cela ne m'empêcherait pas de te tuer, j'espère que tu en es conscient. Remarque sans aucune hostilité le sorcier, juste avec humour. Sérieusement, Mordred, je te l'ai dis, je ne compte pas te tuer. J'ai eut plus de mille ans pour me remettre du fait que tu as accompli ton destin.

\- Ah, c'était donc bien pour ça ! Fait Mordred avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Que j'étais toujours méfiant ? Oui. Enfin, on en reparle samedi, d'accord ? J'ai du travail, de mon côté, et je suis certain que toi aussi.

\- Oh oui, mince ! S'exclame l'acteur, regardant l'heure. Je vais être en retard !

Merlin éclate de rire, remarquant quelque chose sur des rôles inversés, et Mordred lui souhaite une bonne journée, et de le voir samedi, avant de raccrocher. Quand il pose son téléphone, il se rend compte avec surprise qu'il n'a plus mal au crâne – enfin, si, mais moins. Il n'est toujours pas certain d'être vraiment Mordred ou d'être vraiment Mark, mais il sait que c'est réel.

Et il a un rendez vous dans un café avec Merlin.

Peut-être qu'il rêve encore, après tout.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Et voilà, je vous l'avait dit, juste un petit OS, rien de prétentieux, et rien de vraiment romantique non plus. Mais bon, on n'est plus vraiment à la st valentin non plus, donc hey !**

**Avant que je ne reçoive des messages me demandant une suite... Non. Il n'y en aura pas.**

**Le thème de la réincarnation est quelque chose que j'apprécie, et j'avouerais avoir d'autres fics de ce genre en cours d'écriture. Mais elles sont différentes, et je ne parviens pas à les finir, donc ne vous attendez pas non plus à en voir la couleur bientôt.**

**Après cette petite précision, je vous rappelle que les reviews et autres commentaires sont les bienvenues. Ils sont ma seule récompense pour mon travail, et sont également l'occasion de recevoir des critiques constructives. N'hésitez pas !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
